How we changed everything
by Sammy-Eagle
Summary: Two Dutch girls are picked up by James, Sirius and Remus to go to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first English story (I'm Dutch) so please don't expect too much from it. Please review to tell me what you think I can do better in the next chapter...

Enjoy!

How we changed everything – chapter 1

This story begins with my fifteenth birthday. I'd always been looking forward to that day. I never knew why, but I have always just felt like I wanted to be fifteen. I always wanted to be English, too. I was born in Holland, but ever since I watched an English tv-programme, I wanted to live in England and speak English. Maybe that's why I loved reading the English Harry Potter books so much. And those are two reasons my fifteenth birthday turned out to be the best birthday in my entire life. Let's get to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second one. It is a bit short for something that took a long time, but I wasn't doing very good in school, so I really had to concentrate on my homework and study for my tests...

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**How we changed everything – chapter 2 **

It was 3 o'clock when someone rang the bell. I jumped from my seat. I didn't expect someone, because my parents were at work and my friends and family had visited the previous weekend. I hurried to the front door and opened it, at the same moment the person rang the bell again. In front of the door were three boys. I looked at them and they looked at me.

'Uhm,' I said after a minute or so, 'Ik wil niet brutaal klinken ofzo, maar als jullie alleen hierheen zijn gekomen om aan te bellen en naar me te staren, denk ik dat het beter is als je op zou hoepelen.'

'Huh?' one of the boys replied, 'I'm sorry, we don't speak Dutch, we're English.'

'I don't want to sound rude or something, but if you only came here to ring the bell and stare at me, I think it would be better if you just got lost,' I repeated in English.

The two tallest boys grinned.

'I like her, Prongs,' said one of them.

He was actually very handsome. He was a few inches taller than me and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy he talked to was slightly shorter, with messy, black hair and hazelnut-brown eyes. Wait a minute. Messy black hair? Prongs? I couldn't be coincidence, could it?

'Hey,' I said, 'Could it be that you're James Potter?'

The three boys looked at me.

'Yes, how did you know?' James asked.

'Come in, I'll show you,' I invited them in.

I walked into the living room, went to the bookcase and picked a book out of it. I gave it to James. He looked at it, and then he looked at me again.

'This is about a _Harry_ Potter,' he said, 'That doesn't explain how you know who I am.'

I walked to another bookcase and picked a video out of it. I showed them the picture on the box.

'Wow, he looks familiar. Is that this Harry?' the handsome boy asked.

'Let me guess,' I smiled, 'Sirius Black.'

He grinned.

'Pleasure to meet you, although I don't know your name.'

'I doubt you don't know my name. Why would you come to visit me if you don't know my name?'

'Well, you see, we're from the government.'

'Which one,' I asked innocently, 'The magical or non-magical one?'

They gaped at me.

'How do _you_ know that?' the last boy asked.

'Duh,' I said, holding up the book.

'That book,' the boy, who I knew must be Remus, said, 'can I read it?'

'Of course you can,' I answered, 'But first you are going to tell me why you're here.'

'Let's take off our coats and take a seat,' James suggested.

They took their coats off and we took a seat. They told me a very long story. In the end the only things I really understood and remembered were that I was going to go to Hogwarts and they would help me to catch up with the magic I had missed. I was so happy I hugged them all. After that I blushed furiously.

'Well, I guess if I'm going to spend the following three years with you three, I'll have to introduce myself properly. I know my mum would probably die due to an heart attack if she would hear I haven't introduced myself. Anyway, I'm Sammy Eagle, nice to meet you.'

'Hey,' Remus said, 'I'll introduce us. I'm Remus Lupin, and this are James Potter and Sirius Black, although you already know that, don't you?'

I nodded.

'Am I going to stay with you for the rest of the holidays?' I asked.

'Yes, you are,' James said, 'We're all staying at my house. By the way, this is from us, for your birthday.'

He gave me a bouquet of roses.

'Wow,' I said, 'They're beautiful. Thanks.'

'Those are Forever Roses,' Sirius explained, 'They never die.'

'Cool. But I think I go upstairs and pack. It may take a while. You can do whatever you want, except for strange things like trying to eat the cat.'

'Can I come upstairs with you and take a look at your room?' James asked.

'Of course you can,' I answered, guiding him up the stairs and into my room.

'It's nice,' James said, 'But a bit small. At least, my room is bigger.'


End file.
